By way of introduction, changing from one TV channel to another generally involves a long delay due to factors such as tuning, decrypting and decoding of the newly selected channel. One factor involved during decoding is waiting for a random access point in the selected TV channel to arrive.
The following references are also believed to represent the state of the art:
Korean Published Patent Application 2007/0002722 of Samsung electronic Co. Ltd.;
US Published Patent Application 2007/0171306 of Lowet, et al.;
US Published Patent Application 2008/0109557A1 Joshi, et al.;
US Published Patent Application 2009/0322962 Weeks;
US Published Patent Application 2009/245393 of Stein, et al.;
US Published Patent Application 20100046634A1 Dai, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,091 to Freeman;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,733,423 to Ruckriem; and
PCT Published Patent Application WO 2005/122688 of NDS Limited.